


Afterglow

by hermione_vader



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_vader/pseuds/hermione_vader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for Avengerkink.  Steve and Thor cuddle after sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt [here.](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5758.html?thread=6597246#t6597246)

Steve thrust one more time and felt that odd, still new bliss rush through his body. He took a deep breath and nestled back down on the bed, turning on his side to glide his fingers up and down Thor's large, glistening arm. Thor sighed as Steve's fingers danced from wrist to bicep and back again, and then he leaned forward, drapes his other arm across Steve's waist, and began nipping at his neck. Steve pulled him closer and buried his right hand through Thor's hair, winding the long, blond strands around his fingers as he watched them glisten in the low lamplight.

Just as Steve began to take in Thor's nips and licks on his neck, Thor moved upward and trailed kisses along chin. Then he pulled back.

"Yet another fantastic performance, Captain," Thor whispered, kissing Steve's lips and holding it for a moment.

"Uh, thank you," Steve said. "You can call me 'Steve' in bed, you know."

"I suppose I could." Thor's eyes twinkled as he grinned and rubbed Steve's nipples with his thumbs. "But you are the Captain." He kissed the corners of Steve's mouth. "My Captain."

Steve's mind rushed again as he slung his arm around Thor's neck. "Yeah, I guess I am." 

Thor grinned and planted more kisses on the edge of Steve's right cheek, just below his ear. Steve closed his eyes, losing himself in the sound and the sensation, remembering how this is his favorite part. The after. No matter how much he fumbles during the actual act, he can always count on Thor to give him this. No one else would give it to him. No one else could.

Suddenly, Thor paused. "I would have loved you when you were tiny."

Steve jerked his head back. "No, no, you wouldn't."

Thor ran his thumb down Steve's jaw. "Yes, I would have."

"No, you wouldn't have looked at me twice. No one did." Steve crumpled a small section of sheets in his right hand. "Well, almost no one." He tried to move his legs, but they were stuck to Thor's, bound by sweat and sheets. "And anyway, I was so small that you'd crush me in a heartbeat."

"I assure you that I would take utmost care not to do so. I would take you like this." Thor kneeled up and pulled Steve into his arms, trying to cradle him. Steve kicked and pushed against the motion at first, but the look in Thor's eyes made him stop. "And I would move slowly, telling you all the while that you were the most beautiful, delicate creature I had ever seen."

"Delicate, maybe. But not beautiful." 

"Really, now, Captain, you are too modest. Would you not have had the same sweet face? Would you not be the same person?" Thor slid his free hand down Steve's torso. Steve shivered at the touch, and he wasn't sure what that meant.

"Yeah, but I'd be useless in a fight." 

Thor bent his head down and spoke softly. "That is not the reason I love you." He kissed Steve long and hard, letting his hand wander down Steve's thighs. Somewhere in the middle of the kiss, Steve understood, so he wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and nuzzled his nose against the god's shoulder.

"Okay, then. I mean thank you," Steve spluttered when Thor broke the kiss. "I mean I lo---"

"I know you return my affections, Captain. I shall never doubt you." Thor's blue eyes twinkled again.

"Good. This is good."

"Of course it is." Thor kissed him again quickly. Then he lay back on the bed, his blonde hair fanning out against the poofy white pillows. "Lie with me, Captain."

Steve lay back and curled up against Thor's, tracing aimless shapes on his broad chest and watching the lamplight gleam off of them as they kissed and laughed and talked deep into the night. Steve fell asleep after Thor, and right before he nodded off, he whispered, "I love you, big guy," to Thor's sleeping form.


End file.
